


Miss Missing You

by Ugottalovefanfics



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ugottalovefanfics/pseuds/Ugottalovefanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every urge, every thought, everything that Louis had held in to avoid thinking about the love of his life had melted when he was enveloped in his embrace. His high cheekbones scorched a deep burgundy and Louis couldn't help but breath out against Harry's ear<br/>"I missed missing you,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a suggestion on Twitter from the amazing Derek Hayes, hope all who read enjoy x  
> ***  
> This short story is inspired heavily from the song Miss Missing You by Fall Out Boy and a tumblr post in which this situation did happen  
> ***  
> This is a short AU where One Direction is not famous  
> ***  
> Zayn(18)  
> Louis(18)  
> Harry(20)

Louis unconsciously gripped the pillow that rested next to him on his bed, envisioning endless bounds and wisps of burnt chocolate curls between his fingers and placed gentle, romantic nibbles quietly on its edge, a moan finding its way past his lips every other moment or so in his imaginary cuddle with his boyfriend, who happened to be around about 3,000 miles away. Zayn rustled about on his own side of the dorm, and was woken up by Louis' tragically poetic love scene with, what in reality, was just his pillow. And it was with great reluctance that Zayn shook his best friend up from his slumber. Otherwise, neither one of them would be ready for their colossal number of classes and assignments. Louis rolled over to face his friend and rubbed a minuscule amount of crust from the corners of his eyes and hissed out an airy  
"was I doing it again?"  
Zayn sent him a groggy nod, and went back to his side of the cramped, cluttered space. Louis couldn't let Harry distract him from his work, and it wasn't that Louis didn't want to miss Harry or think about him every second that he was away, he just simply didn't have time. He had dozens of assignments effortlessly making their way to his desk and he was passing every paper back (sometimes a bit passed the due date) with as much effort and will power that his number two pencil would let him write. But beneath the bead of sweat that would break out from concentrating too hard, the ache in his fingers from staying up all hours of the night writing gibberish that went in one ear and out the other, beneath the education that had his love life in a chokehold, was the reason he even gave a damn. The reason he took a breath and imagined inhaling Harrys distinct scent, the reason he would sometimes touch the bottom of his lower lip, feeling the traces of his lover he knew were there. He had to do well in class to see him over the holiday break that was inching closer and closer...  
But it wasn't until the sun had already come up...  
Until the day had sluggishly carried on...  
Until the classes were over and the chair Louis usually sat in to complete his homework creaked under his weight...  
There was a rhythmic knock on the door.  
Louis snapped his head in the direction of the knocking, it sounded like familiar knuckles...  
But who could have stopped by?  
Zayn had a deep grin on his face as he started recording a video on his phone.  
"What the fuck is going on?" Louis switched his attention to Zayn from his seat. He was more confused than anything. Zayn just nodded his head toward the door, and eagerly said the simple phrase that would change Louis' whole day.  
"Open it,"  
Louis looked back at the door with a wild glint of curiosity in his already bright eyes, as he stood and made his way toward the door, only he wasn't prepared to see the man he had dreamed about for so long to be in his presence when he only existed in his dreams and behind computer screens for months.  
"HARRY!" Louis choked on Harry's name as he squealed, jumping into his arms and wrapping his legs around Harry's slim waist in the doorway. His screeches were muffled by Harry's sturdy shoulder as he held Louis in a firm grip and stepped forward to close the door, burying his face in his neck. Every urge, every thought, everything that Louis had held in to avoid thinking about the love of his life had melted when he was enveloped in his embrace. His high cheekbones scorched a deep burgundy and Louis couldn't help but breath out against Harry's ear  
"I missed missing you,"  
Harry responded by kissing his forehead while he set him down on the carpeted floor, Zayn chuckled quietly in the background "damn you guys have got me a bit emotional back here!" He was still recording as throaty laughs passed from everyone in the room. As soon as Louis was down he immediately remembered their extreme height difference and began to feel a bit more shy and looked down at their feet, playing with Harry's hair while Harry still had his hand on the small of Louis' back.  
"Surprise?" He jokingly asked and Louis giggled, but adrenaline was seeping from his pores and a part of him had an inkling that Harry might disappear at any moment, so before he could give Harry a warning, or even think about how Zayn was recording, Louis looked up into Harry's watery jade eyes and pulled him to bring his lips to his, a gentle tug that grew more passionate with the seconds that ticked by...  
Harry separated their heavily interlocked lips and pulled Louis into a tight embrace so he wouldn't slip through his fingers as long as he was there. A silent tear of joy glided down Louis' irritated eyes against Harry's clothes and Zayn cut in with  
"By the way, I got that all on camera,"


End file.
